Ombre
by Hope6
Summary: Navi ponders about Link.Sorry, but it's in french... Reviews REALLY appreciated !


Author's notes: Sorry, but this fic is in french but if some of you don't understand, I could translate it in english. Anyway, I would like to thanks all the people who has reviewed my fics. Thanks ! ^^   
Please, review this fic too ! ^^ And for the fic, I thought it was good, but I was a little deceived with the result. But since it was it wasn't THAT bad, I've decided to publish it anyway...   


Tu as tellement grandi, autant physiquement que mentalement. Tu as perdu ton innocence que j'admirais tant en toi. Je me souviens qu'avant tu aurais pu affronté tous les monstres qui peuplaient Hyrule et sourire, malgré le sang qui couvrirait tes mains. Mais peut-être ai-je tort, les années ont passées et les moments que j'ai passés auprès de toi s'estompent de ma mémoire à un rythme effréné. 

Je voulais bien sûr dire moments passés ensemble… 

Car je te regarde, te protège toujours, mais de loin, dans les ombres, omniprésente… Tu m'as longuement cherchée mais si tu avais simplement regarder derrière toi tu m'aurais aperçue, surveillant tes arrières, prête à donner ma vie pour toi. Mais tu regardais toujours de l'avant, préférant chercher dans le futur que dans le passé. 

Et finalement c'est ce que tu as fait : tu m'as laissé partir… 

Peut-être est-ce par lâcheté ou par fatigue, mais tu m'as finalement laissé partir… Tu m'as rejeté dans les ombres, dans tes ombres, où je demeure présentement… Et j'en suis contente. Je n'aurais pas souhaité que tu me retrouves, que tu m'obliges à rester avec toi, à te regarder aimer une autre, sans moi… Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé être à tes côtés, mais au moins dans ma présente situation je peux pleurer, en silence, mais pleurer tout de même. Si j'avais décidé de te suivre, je n'aurais pas pu retenir mes larmes et tu aurais été triste… Je n'aurais pas voulu cela, car si je ne peux être heureuse avec toi, au moins soit heureux pour moi. 

Tu portes ma joie, mon bonheur… Fais attention à ces cadeaux, si un jour je te vois faible et brisé, je partirais sans regarder en arrière. Tu seras donc bel et bien seul, tandis que maintenant tu pourras toujours compter sur ma présence. Juste une petite lueur dans la nuit qui te redonnera espoir de temps en temps. Je porterais ta tristesse et ton chagrin sur mes frêles épaules et si un jour le poids devient trop large pour moi, je tomberais avec, je m'écraserais sur le sol… Je mourrais, mais au moins je saurais que cette charge mourra avec moi, avec mon amour. Ainsi je mourrais heureuse et satisfaite… 

Mais si un jour je vois ton cœur vide et glacial, je partirais et ma lumière s'éteindra peu à peu, emportant tes derniers souvenirs, emportant nos derniers regrets. 

Regrets de n'avoir su aimer, regrets de n'avoir su assez espérer et jouir de notre présent tant qu'il était encore là… Pour moi je crois, car tu m'as déjà oublié dans les bras d'une haute jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pénétrants… Tu lui as toujours appartenu, tu n'as jamais été mien. Tu t'es battu à mes côtés comme ami, pas plus. En fait, je t'ai pratiquement donné à elle et cela ne me dérange point, de toute manière si ça n'avait pas été elle ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais jamais moi. 

Et je comprends… Je suis rien, je suis invisible, je disparaît comparée à toutes ces autres jeunes filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Toute plus radiantes que moi avec leurs sourires étincelants. Mais la plupart d'entre elle t'aimaient simplement pour ce que tu étais, dans ce cas un héros, mais moi je t'aimais et t'aime toujours pour qui tu es. 

Comme celle que tu as choisi je suppose… Je suis contente que tu l'ai choisie. L'amour qu'elle a pour toi est différent de celui des autres, il est un peu comme le mien je crois. Ton bonheur est plus important que le sien… Dans une autre dimension elle t'a laissé partir pour que tu sois plus heureux, sans massacre et meurtres dans ta mémoire. Et aujourd'hui elle est toujours là, patiente… 

Mais elle n'est pas importante… En fait, si, elle tient une clé pour ton bonheur, mais pour moi mon regard est toujours fixé sur toi, sur ton visage… Oh Link, quand je te vois le monde cesse de tourner, même le soleil ne peut rivaliser avec ta beauté… Et tes yeux, aussi purs que le ciel, remplis d'amour non pas pour moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Juste le fait de les regarder me fait sentir plus vivante, humaine, mais tellement vide à l'intérieur… 

Vide de n'être pas aimée… Ce vide là, il me fait mal… 

Et quand je regarde ailleurs, une autre sorte de vide prend une place dans mon cœur… Mais il n'est pas pareil… Avec lui, c'est le néant, je ne sens plus rien. Je l'aime, avec lui je ne souffre plus. Je me sens mourir sans perdre ma chair. 

Mais je ne peux me passer de voir tes yeux… Je ne peux me passer de me sentir un peu plus humaine en te regardant… Je ne peux me passer de toi…   



End file.
